


Seven Something

by FireThatFox



Series: With these Words [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireThatFox/pseuds/FireThatFox
Summary: Quick note.I know I had Pein tell her he would be back in three days and that her spa-date is tomorrow.Don't worry.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: With these Words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936663
Comments: 22
Kudos: 46





	Seven Something

“I wasn’t expecting a place this small.” The tall orange haired man stood in the middle of Sakura’s living room, his hand on his chin, his purple eyes casting disparaging glances around her home while she bristled silently beside Sasori who was merely nodding periodically in agreement while Deidara rolled his eyes.

“Just who the hell are you again?” Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man in his red and black polo shirt, the word ‘Akatsuki’ printed in artistic brush strokes along the back.

“I already told you, I’m his decorator.” The man turned to her giving her an appraising sort of look. “My name is Pein, of the Akatsuki.” Pein bowed to the pinkette who rolled her eyes.

“I’m in hell, surrounded by pretentious assholes.” Sakura rolled her eyes, walked down the hall and opened the door to her bedroom where she froze, her fingers gripping and twisting the door knob. “What the hell do you think you’re…”

“What...who the fucking hell are you!” Sakura stomped across her bedroom floor and grabbed her underwear from the tall grey haired man’s hands, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him from her bedroom. “Get out, everyone get out right now!”

“I knew it would be Hidan, yeah.” Deidara smirked. 

Pein took one last look around the room as though he were committing it to memory, slipped his tape measurer back into his pocket and bowed stiffly to Sakura. “We will see you in three days.”

“Three days, what happens in three days.” Sakura followed the orange haired man called Pein to her front door.

“Sakura, didn’t my grandmother tell you yesterday?” Sasori pulled her attention from the front door as Hidan slipped out after Pein and closed the door behind him.

“What was she supposed to tell me?” Sakura turned her head back to her front door but it was already closed. Looking back at Sasori she narrowed her eyes...she wasn’t an idiot, he had done that on purpose.

“You and my grandmother have a Spa-date.” His soothing calm smoothed her ragged nerves.

“Chiyo wants me to go to the…” Sakura picked her cell phone up from the lunch bar to check her messages. “I don’t have any messages from her.” She looked at the redhead with suspicion.

“Not to worry, it’s all been arranged.” Sasori pet her arm, the corners of his mouth turned up pleasantly.

She had never been to a spa, much less with Lady Chiyo. It was something her and her friend Ino would do together, but Sakura never had the time. She looked around her apartment. She had cleared her entire weekend to unpack, and organize but..

“Maybe a spa-date wouldn’t be so bad.” She mumbled under her breath.

“You’ll have a great time Sakura un.” Deidara smiled a wide smile at her...she was being suckered and she knew it but thinking of spending a nice relaxing day at the spa...was just too tempting to make a fuss over it.

“Fine, I’ll go to the spa tomorrow.” Sakura punched her code into her phone to accept Chiyo’s invitation.

Deidara watched Sasori watch the pinkette...he doubted very much that a spa-date had been Lady Chiyo’s idea. He rolled his eyes, Sasori just wanted her out of her apartment so he could decorate it to his own tastes while she was gone. He had probably already had a spare key made from the woman’s key ring when she hadn’t been looking.

Blue eyes narrowed as amber ones gleamed. The man was plotting. Deidara rolled his eyes. He hoped the woman understood...Sasori considered her his now.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note.
> 
> I know I had Pein tell her he would be back in three days and that her spa-date is tomorrow.
> 
> Don't worry.


End file.
